


My Name is... And yours?

by DemonufSans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara & Frisk (Undertale) are Siblings, Cute Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, M/M, Poor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: Instead of being named Harry James Potter he was named Lillian Adrian Potter, not because he was a girl but because his mother wanted to name her first child Lillian and his father wanted to name his first child Adrian. When he was born a boy his parents didn't care and just named him what they wanted even if they were criticized for it.Years later after the death of his parents ten-year-old Lilian finds himself deep in a hole with a boy named Chara and a girl named Frisk six months before their Hogwarts letters are to come in.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	My Name is... And yours?

**Author's Note:**

> this story has been Betaed

_Lilian, instead of being named Harry James Potter, was named Lilian Adrian Potter. Not because he was a girl, but because his mother wanted to name her first child Lilian for some unknown reason and his father wanted to name his first child Adrian, after one of his grandmothers. When he was born a boy his parents didn't care and just named him what they wanted even if they were criticized for it._

_After all, it had been their choice to name their baby this, as had it been their choice to make Sirius, Frank and Severus the child's godfathers. They had put it in their wills the day they went into hiding at Godric's Hollow per Dumbledore's orders — even though both wanted to go to Potter mansion as they thought it much safer. But alas their headmaster insisted with Peter -the same man that betrayed them to the Dark Lord but months later- as the secret keeper because according to Dumbledore Sirius was too obvious. Their son Lilian lost his mother and father on Halloween because of a manipulative old goat and a fake friend. Two days after the incident the Boy-who-lived was dropped off on his aunt's doorstep with none of his god parents ever knowing_.

  
  


There were three things ten-year-old Lilian Potter was acutely aware of as he woke up. One, he was in a lot of pain. Two, he was laying on something soft that smelled and felt like flowers. And three, wherever he was, it was extremely bright. He tried to remember what he was doing before he wound up where he was. Dudley and his gang were chasing him and he couldn't get away from them. He had gone into the woods nearby but his cousin hadn't followed — he had been too distracted with getting away that he didn't even notice; just like he didn't notice the hole.

The hole… That's right! He had fallen into hole. A very deep hole at that but he hadn't been the only one, there had been two other children that he had tripped over that he barely had time to register. He wasn't sure if they were ok and if so if they were in as much pain as him — although the pain he felt at this moment was nothing compared to what his uncle did to him on a daily basis.

_"Do you think he's ok?"_ A small voice asked.

" **I'm sure he'll be fine, hey! Are you awake? Are you ok?"** A louder voice said.

He opened his eyes slowly as not to hurt them with the light to see two children that looked like twins staring at him. The boy had red-brown eyes and the girl had bright baby blue ones. Both their hair was brown but he could tell that the girl had a darker almost red-brown color — her clothes were different to his too. the boy was wearing a green and yellow striped sweater and brown pants with brown boots and the girl was wearing purple and pink striped sweater with purple jeans and pink tennis shoes. 

Lilian felt underdressed next the two — his clothes were two sizes too big and all grey and ripped. When he realised he had yet answer he nodded shyly out of embarrassment. Dear God, he had spaced out!

**"Good. I'm Chara Grace and this is my sister Frisk, what's yours?"** The boy said pointing to the girl.

"Lilian Potter," he said just knowing that they were going to make fun of him.

**"Lilian? Are you a boy or girl?"** He asked.

"Boy." 

_"Cool!"_ The girl said, interrupting whatever the boy was going to say.

Lilian was really surprised that he wasn't being made fun of for his girly name. The girl seemed to be glaring at her twin though and the boy closed his mouth with a snap remembering that he too had a girly name. The three discovered that they were all orphans and began to bond over it.

_"I think we should explore and see if we can find a way out of this place,"_ The girl said looking around the room.

The other children agreed and followed her into the dark hallway. It seemed almost endless and Lilian was unaffected unlike Chara and Frisk because he was used to the dark. His relatives always stuck him in the cupboard when he was done with his chores every day after school. He always saw his cupboard as his safe place; his whale of an uncle couldn't get inside no matter how much he tried.

Lilian was brought out of his thoughts as they found their way into a small purple room that had a big patch of grass in the middle. Just as they decided to move on a big yellow flower popped up out of the ground — the thing was taller than Lilian who was only 3'2 but not Chara who was easily a foot taller than Lilian. 

_"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER! Hmmm... You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"_ ItIt said.

The room went dark and it looked as if everyone turned white and some hearts moved out of their chests. The twins' hearts were red, Chara's was an apple red and Frisk's was a crimson red. Lilian's heart was a chartreuse green color but there was something weird about his heart; there was a dark indigo blue mist around as if it were a protective shield.

_"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"_ ItHe said as five spinning white pellets appeared around Flowey.

_"Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... "friendliness pellets." Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"_

Lilian went after the pellets first — love sounded like that stuff his aunt gave Dudley and he always wanted some love. But the second the little pellets touched his soul it felt like he had been stabbed with something hot. It hurt more than any of the hot pans that his aunt had hit him with or any of the beatings his uncle liked to put him through. He double over in pain and let out the most agonized sound he had even made. He could hear the twins call out his name in panic and then he was in Frisk's arms sobbing. Flowey's expression changed from a friendly smile to an evil smile.

_"You idiot! In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?"_

Dozens of spinning white pellets appeared around the children. Clara was angry and ready to fight after all his sister was in danger and his new friend was in her arms in pain and sobbing. He could only imagine what kind of pain he was in especially with fall they had all taken and the fact that he was the smallest of the group.

_"Die!"_ The horrible flower said as the pellets came speeding at the group of children.

Right before the spinning white pellets could make contact with the children's souls, a fireball appeared next to Flowey and knocked it away. The children were instantly healed by some weird green light, and a large goat-like creature slid into view.

**_"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Ah, do not be afraid, my children,"_ ** She said noticing that the children were tense and scared. She stopped the surprise from showing on her face that there were three children instead of one. **_"I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first humans to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs,"_ ** She said offering her hand to which the green-eyed child took gladly and she led them out of the room they were attacked in.

They followed Toriel through a purple gate and ended up in another, larger purple room. After walking forward, a twinkling yellow star cames into view. The three children pulled away from the kind monster to investigate the little star and touched it together out of curiosity. A big screen with words SAVE appears.

_"Wow!"_ Frisk said.

**"We should press it together that way if something happens it helps all of us, not just one,"** Chara said, thinking of Lilian.

The children agreed and pressed the star and everything went bright and then faded.

_'The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with Determination and Kindness,'_ a voice said in their ear.

The children, after a while, followed Toriel up the stairs into the next room.

**_"Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS,,"_ ** she said as she completed a puzzle.

**_"The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourselves to the sight of them,"_ ** she continued.

The children followed her to the next room with eagerness.

**_"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labeled the ones that you need to flip."_ **

The children completed the puzzle with Chara going first, then Frisk and last Lilian working together. They all felt proud of their abilities and we're happy to see Toriel's approving look.

**_"Splendid! I am proud of you, little ones. Let us move to the next room,"_ ** she said guiding them to the next room that has a weird looking dummy in it.

**_"As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy,"_ ** she said. **_"Oh and one more thing, I may not always be there but please do not kill anything. It will raise your LV and in the UNDERGROUND that is considered a bad thing."_ ** She was made sure they understood.

The children approached the dummy and entered a FIGHT with them, proceeding to follow Toriel's instructions to speak to the dummy. The children then exited the FIGHT screen. 

**_"Ah, very good! You are very good,"_ ** she said the children follow Toriel into the next room, where they see Toriel standing in front of a large grid of spike blocks.

**_"This is the puzzle, but... Here, take my hand for a moment,"_ **she said to the three children. All three joins hands with Toriel, and Toriel guides then through the puzzle.

**_"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now,,"_ ** she said noticing that the littlest one was getting tired. She started to go to the next room and the children followed.

**_"You have done excellently thus far, my children. However... I have a difficult request to ask of you. ...I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this,"_ ** she said as she went to hide behind a pillar.

_"She must be busy,"_ Frisk said still hanging on to the boys.

**"Maybe. We should move to the end of the room like Miss Toriel said,"** Chara said and Lillian nodded in agreement.

The children walked to the end of the room. Toriel walked out from behind a pillar located near the entrance to the next room looking just a bit proud.

**_"Greetings, my children. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise. ...to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?"_ ** She handed each child a phone before leaving the room.

Once Toriel exited the room, Frisk used the CELL PHONE and call her by pressing “C” and selecting “CELL”. 

_"Hello?"_

_“You only wanted to say hello…? Well then… hello! I hope that suffices. Hee hee,”_ she responded before hanging up.

After a few minutes of debating the children left the room to explore. The phone rang just ten minutes later as they were doing the puzzles.

**_"Hello. This is TORIEL. You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?"_ ** She then hung up.

The three children took an hour exploring and falling into holes before they got another call from Toriel. Frisk answered the phone and the other two gathered around her. They were all curious about what Toriel wanted.

  
  


**_"Hello, this is Toriel again. I forgot to ask you before but do you, children, like cinnamon or butterscotch?"_ ** she asked.

_"Butterscotch!"_

**"Cinnamon."**

"Both."

**_"Okay, thank you, children,"_ ** s **_he_ ** said hanging up again.

Another hour later they found their way to the front of a house with a dead tree and the same little star and as before the three of them went to go save. As they entered the house the found Toriel coming to the door as if she was about to leave — she was surprised to see them.

**_"Oh my! I didn't expect you. Nevertheless, you are here, come, I'll show you your room,"_ ** she said before turning to Lilian **_"and I shall get you some warm clothes that fit."_ ** she said taking them to a room.

The children were all tired and wanted to sleep so to see a bed that would fit all three of them was a blessing. Toriel went to the wardrobe and took out a blue sweater, blue jeans and brown snow boots.

**_"Here you go, dear."_ **

"Thank you," he told her.

He changed and went to bed with the other children as Toriel left.

  
  


As Toriel closed the door she slid down to the floor. There were three children and they were small — the raven-haired child was the smallest of the three. She worried for when they would want to leave, she knew she would never be able to truly fight them. And two of the children looked like her daughter Cara who died with her son Asriel. She wanted to cry but she had to be strong while the children were with her.


End file.
